warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormstar's Story
Stormstar's Story This story is being written by Sushistar -=[]=-=[]=-=[]=-=[]=-=[]=-=[]=-=[]=- This story is a fanfic of Stormfur not being forced out of RiverClan by Hawkfrost. When Leopardstar dies and Mistystar is made leader, Reedwhisker becomes deputy (as he does). Once Reedwhisker dies in a fight, Stormfur is made deputy. Stormfur then, after a few moons, has kits with Brook, Rainkit, Bluekit, Larkkit, and Pinekit. And finally, he is made leader when Mistystar loses her ninth life to greencough. Chapter 1 "We're almost there" Willowbreeze said. "I know" Stormfur said. They were journeying to the Moonpool so Stormfur could receive his nine lives from StarClan. He recalled the accident that had caused Willowbreeze her limp, and even though she was old, she wanted to come to the Moonpool with Stormfur instead of RiverClan's other and younger medicine cat, Briarberry. That wasn't the only memory raw in his mind. Mistystar's death was another. It seemed like moons had passed when they finally reached the Moonpool. "Just drink a little and StarClan will come to you" Willowshine ordered. Stormfur did as he was told and sleep quickly came upon him. In Stormfur's dream, a mass of silver appeared in front of him. As it came closer, he realized it was StarClan cats. A tabby she-cat padded toward him. He realized she was Leopardstar. "Welcome to StarClan, Stormfur." Leopardstar dipped her head. She looked young, not like the very sick, crippled cat she had been many moons ago. "With this life, I give you justice. Use it to guide you to find what is right." She rested her muzzle on Stormstar's head. Another cat stepped forward from the crowd. She seemed so familiar to him, but he didn't know why. Then he realized the she-cat's name: Silverstream. ''It was his mother! "Nice to see you again" she said. "With this life, I give you a mother's love." She also rested her nose on his head. "Hello there." Another cat was padding toward him. This time, a dark gray tom with blue eyes. "With this life, I give you peace and patience" he said and touched Stormstar's head with his muzzle. His name came to Stormstar: ''Rainwhisker. He remembered him from his short time with ThunderClan, right after the badger attack. The next StarClan cat in line was Mistystar. "With this life, I give you courage" Then, a huge brown tabby tom came forward. He had green eyes, and a crooked jaw. It was Crookedstar. "With this life, I give you loyalty." The next cats came. Mothwing and then Dapplenose, then Shellheart (I'm not going to add this so it doesn't bore you to death). Finally, The last cat came forward. He would recognize this cat anywhere, the cat who's sacrifice had been the root of all nightmares. Feathertail, his sister. "You are doing very well, Stormfur." she said. "I miss you, but some things have to be done. With this life, I give you bravery." She put her muzzle on Stormfur's head, and he missed his sister even more. "I give you your leader name, Stormstar. You will be a great leader." Chapter 2 The first cats to greet Stormstar and Willowshine were Rainpaw and Bluepaw. "Did you meet StarClan?" Rainpaw asked. "Did you get your nine lives?" The two apprentices were excitedly circling RiverClan's leader. "Yes" Stormstar replied. "Who's going to be your deputy?" Bluepaw asked. "I haven't decided." Stormstar said. "Now let me actually get inside camp." The two sons made way for their father. Stormstar stood on the big log as he addressed his clan. It was moonhigh, and he was going to announce who was to be his deputy. He looked around camp, and saw Briarberry sitting with Maplepaw and Littlethorn. Bluepaw, Rainpaw, Larkpaw, and Pinepaw were all together in the middle of the group of cats. "Warriors of RiverClan" he began. "I have chosen my deputy, and let StarClan approve my choice. My deputy will be Pebblepelt." he said. Pebblepelt was in the middle of the group of cats, and looked very surprised. "Pebblepelt! Pebblepelt!" his clanmates began to call. "Pebblepelt!" Category:RiverClan Category:Stormfur